A Lovely Afternoon
by Inell13
Summary: Hermione watches her husband, Adrian, play with their children during a lazy afternoon.


Title: Lovely Afternoon  
Author: Inell  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns them all  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Adrian/Hermione  
Summary: An afternoon interlude in the lives of Adrian and Hermione  
  
LOVELY AFTERNOON (1/1)  
  
Laughter drew her outside. Standing in the late afternoon sunlight, a large smile crossed her face as she looked into her backyard. The dog had Adrian on the ground, slobbering all over her laughing husband as he threatened it with hexes the creature couldn't understand and actually didn't exist, the children laughing as they watched their father playfully wrestle with Rascal. She watched as he admitted defeat, standing up and wiping leaves from his pants before moving to sit on their bench by the tree, his head turning to look at her as he smiled lovingly, knowing she was there even though she'd not moved from the door. The sunlight gave his golden brown hair a beautiful glow, his skin kissed by the sun after long hours spent outdoors. While she preferred to curl up with a good book by the fire, autumn and winter being her favorite seasons, her husband loved being outside and practically lived outdoors during the late spring and summer.  
  
Their garden was amazing, Adrian having a fondness for plants and flowers and an uncanny ability to grow them beautifully. Whereas she was known for rarely keeping anything green alive for too long. This summer, he had spent many days working on new areas of the large garden, planting new flowers he had seen during one of their trips to the Muggle countryside while she laid on cushions reading or, more often than not, watching him work and covertly ogling her handsome husband while the children played. He liked to work with his hands, like to do things the Muggle way when it came to his garden or building. He winked at her before returning his attention back to the kids, his hand pushing his hair from his forehead before he used his wand to bring him the disk they'd been playing with, the muscles in his arms flexing as he tossed the disk into the air before leaning back against the tree.   
  
She noticed his camera beside the porch, forgotten during the game he was playing with the children. Moving towards it, Hermione picked it up and began to take pictures of her family as she crossed the garden on her way towards her husband. She had grown to love photography under Adrian's tutelage, spending hours with him in his dark room as he developed the numerous images he took when they had first begun dating and gaining an appreciation for something she had never actually thought much about before meeting him.  
  
He enjoyed wizarding photography, but his favorite was Muggle. Her husband was very active, rarely sitting still if there was some activity or action he could be doing instead, and he had told her before that the tranquility of Muggle images calmed him, in a way. He could appreciate the beauty and the stillness, the one moment caught and preserved. He appreciated that calm in a similar way to how he loved to sit on the couch and simply hold her as she read, usually playing with her hair and reading over her shoulder, but always enjoying the moment of peace and the feel of her in his arms.   
  
Hermione took a snap of Adrian, thinking that he looked even more delectable than normal that afternoon with the sun highlighting his hair and skin, his shirt laying forgotten on the ground and a bit of dirt on his chest from the gardening he had been working on before being distracted by the children. Her skin flushed as she recalled many evenings during their courtship where he was the one taking pictures of her, claiming that she was a muse, beautiful and deserving of worship. The images are varied, everything from her reading a book, to her cooking, to documentation of her pregnancies, only Adrian able to take a photo of her when she looked miserable and haggard without being hexed.  
  
And some were most definitely naughty, taken while she was sleeping following an evening of shagging. Some were even taken prior to shagging after she'd become more confident, allowing him to see her unconditionally and photograph her nudity, his seductive words of arousal and love easing any insecurities she had about how she looked because it was obvious he thought she was perfect. Those images were now safely hidden away in a box in their closet so the children wouldn't accidentally find them and learn that Mummy and Daddy are somewhat wicked in the privacy of their bedroom.  
  
"Mummy! Come play," Liam called out when she was noticed, the three-year old giggling as he fell to the ground and hugged Rascal.  
  
"Yes, Mummy, come play," Adrian drawled, winking at her when he noticed the camera in her hands. His lips curved into a smile when she blushed prettily, knowing exactly what sort of playing the camera made him think of, his eyes flashing with mischief when she gave him a look that let him know he'd be paying for that flirtatious remark.  
  
"I found Daddy," Emma declared proudly as she ran to her mother, quickly swooped up into a hug, the camera laid down as Hermione held their five year old daughter.  
  
"Did you, love?" Hermione moved to sit beside Adrian, resting her back against the tree, kissing him gently before he took Emma from her.  
  
"Must be careful of Mummy," Adrian reminded their daughter with a smile.  
  
"When will Mummy be able to play with us again?" Liam asked as he crawled onto Adrian's lap, his hand moving to rest on Hermione's stomach.  
  
"A few more months," Hermione ruffled her son's dark brown hair, leaning her head against Adrian's shoulder as she watched the children get up and go back to playing with the dog.  
  
"You okay, kitten?" Adrian asked softly, his hand moving to rub her stomach as his other rubbed her arm. It was the final months of her pregnancy and he knew from experience that these last few weeks were some of the worst.   
  
"Just a bit tired," she said as Rascal chased after a laughing Liam and Emma. "You smell good."  
  
"I smell like sweat and flowers."  
  
"Uh huh," she gave him a lusty smile, "like I said, you smell good."  
  
"Naughty girl," he grinned as he caught her lips in a tender kiss. Pulling back, his green eyes flashed with desire as he smiled, "Tonight, after the children are in bed, you're mine, Mrs. Pucey. I just thought I should be fair and inform you of that now so that you can be ready for me."  
  
"I thought I was yours all the time," she teased as she moved her fingers along his neck, deliberately paying attention to the spot at the base of his throat that was particularly sensitive. When she heard his low groan, she couldn't resist taking a peak to insure the children were still playing in the garden before she ran her tongue over his throat.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman, if you keep that up, I may have to take you right here," Adrian muttered breathlessly, hearing her feminine laugh at his words. His eyes moved to look at the children and he reluctantly released his hold on Hermione. Looking into her amber eyes, he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her lips before whispering, "You look so beautiful, so bloody perfect. Tonight, I'm adding to our photo box, kitten."  
  
There was little doubt as to which photo box he planned to add to, his eyes glittering with lust and moving over her as he was all ready imagining the images he planned to take, her body reacting from the promise in his voice. She was happy to see that the sun would be down soon, tonight not arriving soon enough. They shared another kiss, passionate but fleeting, a hint of things to come. Hermione smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, their hands joined together laying flat on her stomach as they watched their children play.  
  
The End


End file.
